A Different Story Continued
by CherryBlossom7w7
Summary: Miyako was killed by a hollow, but Kaien survived. What now? Originally done by science dork. Adopted by me. Don't worry, I did not do anything to what science dork has written. I will only add to it. Do not own Bleach.
1. Prologue

"I'm sorry, Kaien-dono." I looked at the tiny woman nestled in my lap. We were outside, and my legs were spread wide, with Rukia sitting on the ground, leaning on my right leg. "Why?" I managed to rasp out. "You haven't done anything."

My heart nearly broke when I saw the guilty expression on my subordinate's face. "Exactly! I was supposed to have gone with her squad, but I didn't. If I had been there... I still wouldn't have been any help. But I could have done something! I could have distracted the hollow while Miyako-dono escaped."

I laughed hollowly. It had only been yesterday Miyako had been killed by a hollow, but it seemed like so much longer. "Why didn't you go with her squad? Because I pulled you so that we could train. I was supposed to be there too you know. And besides, what good what it have done if you were dead? I wouldn't be able to take it if both my favorite pupil and my wife were killed at once."

For a moment, a pained expression passed across Rukia's face, before it was covered up again. As if a loudspeaker had been connected to my brain, I heard the message, _"Of course. I'm his favorite pupil, and she's his wife. How it always has been, how it always should have been. He deserved someone like her. I wonder if he'll find someone else. I'll be the first to congratulate her, even if it kills me. He should be happy."_

I shivered. That couldn't have been Rukia's thoughts. Could it? Of course not. Right? Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, I reached up to scratch my neck. Even if Miyako and my marriage had been arranged, and I never truly loved her, her death had hit me hard. She had been my best friend, the person I told everything to. Miyako's body had been found face down on the ground in the Living World, and the hollow had disappeared without a trace.

After a moment more of silence, Rukia spoke up. "What now?" I thought about trying to joke about paperwork, but I just didn't have it in me. "The burial," I said solemnly, "Then our lives. Miyako would want us to live to the fullest." Silently, she nodded, knowing what I said was true. My stomach rumbled, and I clamped a hand down.

Rukia giggled, and then immediately covered her mouth as if she had said something awful. Genuinely laughing in what felt like a century, I pulled her to her feet. "Come on Kuchiki, let's get some food." Nodding, she followed me to the cafeteria.

--

**AN- Okay guys, I wrote this beginning to a story, but I have no idea where to go from here. This story is up for adoption, you have my full permission. In fact, please use this. I want to see where it would go. To see the photo that inspired this, go to my profile page, the link's there. Kinda stupid, they won't let you post links in here :(**


	2. Previous Author's Note

UPDATE- Okay dorks and dorketts, my dad has decided that I've been spending too much time on the computer (he's completely ignoring the fact that i've been on the computer less and skateboarding more), and decided that I can't write fanfiction anymore (that was a large part of the time I'm on the computer) or else he'll take away my skateboard. That is one thing that I will NOT allow to happen, therefore I'm giving up writing fanfiction. Anyone can take my stories and do what you will with them, just please PM me first so I can see what you do with it.


	3. Sad Guilt turns to Anger

_**Okay do not sue me. I am trying my best to tie it in with the original. It is much harder than it appears. I skipped the funeral. May add it later.**_

_**Do not own Bleach.**_

It had been a month sense Miyako was laid to rest. And the sad expression on Kuchiki still has the sad guilty look on her face. She still is blaming herself.

Sighing I stood from the pile of paperwork to go train. Leaving the office I ran into someone. Smiling down, "Hey, Kuchiki, I was just goin to look for you!" That sad guilty look crossed Rukia's face again. "Sorry, Kaien-dono, but I will not train with you today." "WHA?! Kuchiki you need to train. You have been avoiding it for a month now! You probably have lost what little ability you had!"

A vein was pulsing on Rukia's forehead. _'Good. Maybe a little push more and I'll get her to train again'_ But before I could even open my mouth she said something I never thought I would hear. "I don't want to train with you anymore!! I do not need you to train." _'I only feel bad when I do.'_

That couldn't be what she felt and thought. I think I am going **crazy**.

_**I know it is extremely short. This is going to be a tough one. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE BEWARE

_**Author's Note BEWARE!!**_

**I may be rewriting this whole story. Am not sure yet. It is hard trying to match it up. So a rewrite is most likely to happen. This story my even be taken down until then. We will see.**


End file.
